making a deal
by omarisangel04
Summary: Devin was pregnant and the daddy was dead. Dave Batista steps in with an offer that will blow her mind. Whats a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

It wasnt until Devin Lowell saw the word "pregnant" on the plastic stick, she allowed herself to believe everything was going to be alright. Her parents were the first thing that came to mind. Not only would they be angry with her but they would probably disown her. She was only 20 years old and about to start her second year in community college. The fear showed in her eyes when she looked into the mirror of her bosses personal bathroom. The sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance. It was barely six in the morning so the office should have been deserted. Devin didnt want to wait around to find out so she put the stick back into the box and shoved the box into her coat pocket. She quickly looked around her bosses private bathroom to make sure that everything was in its place and quickly left out.  
Devin raced across the open space to the hallway in hopes to not get caught and bumped into the person she was hoping not to see. Her Boss Dave Batista.  
"Whats the rush?" Dave batista asked while he helped to steady her.  
Devin cleared her voice and put a smile on her face in hopes that he couldnt see the terror in her eyes and wondered what she could say. " Well Mr. Batista I came in today to have some privacy in the bathroom because I think I might be pregnant with your brother's child." Yeah like that would work out.  
" Umm there is no rush, just wanted to get a head start on some work." Devin stated, knowing that it sounded stupid.  
Dave looked at his watch and then at Devin, " Its barely after six. I didnt know working for Vince was so exciting," he said giving a small smile.

Devin didnt exactly work for Dave but for his assistant. She was the assistant of an assistant. It was like being a pet but she still loved Vince because he let her schedule her hours around her school schedule.

" He's not, I just wanted to be diligent," Devin stated " That's Admirable"  
Dave studied her as if he didnt really believe her. Devin knew she was lousy at lying but she tried anyway. Dave was rather tall- taller than John had been. John was Dave's brother who Devin had been seeing up until recently. John had died in a horrible way. His sharp tounge and irresponsibility got him killed. They both had dark hair but unlike John's green eyes Dave's were a honey brown and very enticing. Another difference was age. John was a lot younger and not as responsible as Dave. Devin didnt want to think about john being gone or her being pregnant so she started to move around him. "Ill just head to my desk and get my work done" she said as she started to move to the right. While moving around him his briefcase tapped her pocket and the pregnancy box fell to the floor.

" Did I interupt you before or after you took the test?" he asked quietly Tears gathered in her eyes as she replyed, "After"  
"AND" She gathered enough strength to look him in the eye and replyed "I'm Pregnent"  
"Well I guess we should talk," and with that he turned and walked to his office. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pregnant Damn...John was young but Devin is even younger. He watched as she sat across from him. He doubted that she could look anymore embarrassed, but despite the situation he had to take care of his responsibilities and she was now one of them.

"You were dating my brother?" he said.  
"Yeah we were together before he decided to backpack across the world. He suggested that we see other people while he was away, but I said No. We even discussed the possibility of marriage." She finished

Dave cringed on the inside. he knew what type of person his brother was and if it was talk about marriage that got a girl into his bed he would do it, and he did. "Was it your first time?"

All devin could do was nod. How much more of a loser could she be. She knew right from wrong but John seemed to be the right person but it turned out that he wasnt. He had left her alone wuth a baby to raise on her own. the weight of the world was on her shoulder's. With all the thoughts going through her mind Devin never realized that tears were falling freely from her eyes in which she quickly wiped away.

Disbelief blended with anger towards his brother was all Dave could think about. but it didnt help because he was gone and he now had to deal with the issue in front of him 'Devin.' She look so scared. This had to be hard on her and it didnt help that she had to go through this on her own.

" I didnt mean for this to happen. I thought he was the one and i loved him. He was so sweet. when he died i felt horrible for him and for you because you were his only family. Then I realized that I was late and I thought that I might be pregnant." Devin sobbed

Dave handed her a tissue and then asked "How old are you, Devin?"

" I just turned twenty and I am in my second year of community college. I decided to go this route to help save money so I can help put myself through a four year college" Devin smiled "I still live at home with my mother and when she finds out I will be done." Devin sobbed.

Dave knew what he had to do to help this girl but the question was, was she ready to accept.  
" We shold get married" he stated "Excuse me"  
" It would be a marriage out of convience. It would be something temporary like for 3 years. You would have everything that you need for the baby and even after we divorce I will make sure that you inheret what John would have if he was still alive. So what do you have to say? Do we have a deal?"

Devin couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man she hardly knew was willing to step in where John would have had to DO if he were still alive. It would help her a lot if she did marry him. She knew she had to do it for her unborn child and be grateful that someone stepped up to help.

"Uh..ummmm, why are you doing this?" Devin asked "Your my responsibility now and so is that unborn child" Dave calmly stated "We Hardly know each other" she replyed "Have dinner with me tonight at 6:30 at my place. We can get to know each other better." he stated "OK, yes I will do it" Devin nodded 


End file.
